


How To Get Over A Gryffindor

by chrystalised



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, Marauders, Marauders era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrystalised/pseuds/chrystalised
Relationships: James Potter/Female Original Character, James Potter/Lily Evans
Kudos: 5





	1. 𝕾𝖙𝖊𝖕 1; BE PREGNANT

* * *

##  **𝕾𝖙𝖊𝖕 1;** **[BE PREGNANT](https://thumbs.gfycat.com/AllPaltryEgg-size_restricted.gif)**

* * *

I thought it was okay. I thought that everything would be okay. I thought that I wouldn't cry. I thought that my heart wouldn't be shattered. But it's okay. I want the best for James, and clearly.....I'm not the best. It's okay. I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine. Maybe if I keep saying it over and over again it will come true? Because I'm not fine. It's not okay. Nothing is okay. Nothing is fine. It's all bad. Horrible. It's like the world is ending. I'm hurt. My heart is broken, my eyes are burning with tears, and the pit in my stomach is lurching. I'm scared. I'm scared to see him. I'm scared to see how I'll react when I see him next. I loved him. I loved that son of a bitch. 

And he left me.

"Indi, you gotta get up," said a voice from beside me. It was Violet, my best friend, my safe place, my warrior.

"I don't want to!" I wailed into my pillow. "I don't want to go anywhere! I just want to lay in bed and wallow in self-pity!"

"Indi, you gotta get up!" said Violet, shaking my shoulders. "We have class soon!"

"I give zero fucks about class! I'll go tomorrow! Just tell Mcgonagall that I'm pregnant or something!" I yelled into my pillow, making Violet giggle.

"Alright, I'll do that, Indi," said Violet, standing up from my bed. 

"See you!" I called after her. Wait? Did I just tell her to tell Minnie that I'm PREGNANT? Oh my god, I'm crazy.

**VIOLET**

**____**

I can't believe that Indi literally told me to tell Mcgonagall that she's pregnant. Like what the freak? It's funny, but not funny. Like, I can't even imagine Indi every getting pregnant on accident. She likes planning things. And it's not funny because stupid James Potter is making her extremely distraught. 

I was about two minutes late to Transfiguration at this point. I'd been trying to get Indi out of bed for 20 minutes. 

As I opened the door, it went silent. Everyone stared at me.

"May I ask, why you are late, Ms. Mitchell?" asked Mcgonagall, her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed.

Oh shit.

"Uh..I--she---urgh...oh, right! I was nursing my friend," I said, smiling brightly.

"You are nursing..." Mcgonagall looked over the room, and stopped on the empty desk that belonged to Indi and I. Well, it was where we sat. "Ms. Star, I presume?"

"Uh..yeah.." my eyes caught onto Remus' for a second, but he looked away immediately, turning to Potter who was avoiding eye contact.

"May I ask why?"

"Oh, that! She's pregnant," I said, grinning.

"Wha----she's?" Mcgonagall blanched. 

Oh, this is fun.

"Yes, the poor, poor thing. Morning sickness is horrible. Won't stop throwing up," I said, nodding solemnly. 

"And...er...who is the father?" asked Mcgonagall.

I tapped my chin. "Well, he has ugly hair that he never cleans, his skin is covered in ugly warts, he's a fat fuck, he's an idiot, you hate him, Severus Snape hates him, he's friends with the most idiotic people on Earth, and he's a motherfucking heartbreaker." I bounced on my foot slightly, grinning like a five year old. "Any ideas?"

"Yes, yes, I have a few. Well, go take a seat. Tell Ms. Star that I wish her well. Right.." Mcgonagall went back to teaching while I took my seat at me and Indi's reserved desk, which happened to be in front of where James, Remus, and Sirius, and Peter were sitting. They squashed two desked together. 

"Violet!" hissed Remus from behind me. I didn't listen. "Violet, is Indi actually pregnant?"

"Fuck off," I said, not looking back at him.

"You have to answer!" said Sirius. 

"It's not his," I said, my lips curling up into a smirk.

"WHAT?!" James shrieked. 

"Silence yourself, Mr. Potter!" said Mcgonagall. "Ms. Mitchell, I am going to excuse you from class."

I beamed. "Really? Don't answer that, actually! Yes, yes, yes! Bye! I'll complete the essay! Bye!" I bounded out of the classroom.

**INDIGO**

**___**

"I'm back!" Violet announced as she walked through the door. "I have the crisps, the booze, the radio, and the cigs! Let's wallow!" Violet bounced over to me, plopped down on my four-poster bed and then sat me upright. 

"Rom coms on the radio?" I said with a small smile. Violet grinned.

"Of course! Now, dig in! I got your favorite! Rock Candy and Ice Lollies!" said Violet cheerfully, and I did so. She flicked on the radio and we listened to our favorite: The Fiesta. It's basically about Edward and Victoria. They love each other, but they can't have each other because Victoria has a husband. 

"Oh no he didn't!" I gasped. Victoria's husband cheated on her with Cadence, the rich prissy bitch. 

"At least Ed and Vicky can be together now," said Violet with a mouthful of salty crisps. 

I grinned, sucking on an Ice Lolly. "Yes, yes, yes!"

"A rainy day in London...." the radio said, before the door burst open. In came Marlene Mckinnon, Alice Fortescue, and Lily Evans, all of whom are my good friends. 

"Indigo Star!" said Lily, brandishing a finger in my direction. "Tell me it isn't true!"

"What?" I asked, sitting up and looking at her. Alice came over to me and put her hand on my stomach. "Violet! You actually said that I was pregnant?"

Violet giggled, flipping off the radio. "Possibly.." she said with a smirk.

"So it's not?" Lily breathed. 

"Oh, thank god! It's bad enough that you dated that toe-rag anyways!" said Marlene, sighing.

I looked down, gulping. "Yeah..." I whispered, rubbing my arm and chewing on my lip. 

"Oh, baby," said Marlene, sitting next to me and wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "It's going to be okay, okay? Potter is an idiot if he dumped you. There are plenty of other fish in the sea, Indi."

I smiled, leaning my head on Marlene's shoulder. "Thanks, Mar."

"No problem, hun," she said, resting her head on top of mine. 

"Do...do you think that I'm the reason he broke up with me?" I asked quietly to Lily, who was sitting at the end of my bed, beside Alice. Violet connected her and my bed and was laying with her head on my stomach, her legs sprawled on her own bed. "I-is it my fault?"

"No," said Lily sternly, shaking her head. "It is not your fault. You are beautiful, strong, and independent. You don't need a man, and you especially don't need James _Fleamont_ Potter."

I giggled. "Can we just appreciate how ridiculous his middle name is?"

"Seriously!" Alice blurted out. "His middle name is so old fashioned and just _blegh_! Who thought that _Fleamont_ was a good name? It's not! It's completely ridiculous!"

We all burst out laughing.

"Glad to know how you feel," said Violet with a wink. 

"I hate him," Alice blurted out _again_. "He's a jerk."

"Hate's a strong word," I said, frowning slightly. 

"Don't you hate him?" asked Lily. "After what....you know...he did to you?"

"No, I don't hate him," I said, biting my bottom lip. "I don't hate anyone, really. Other than Lucius Malfoy. He's a stupid motherfucker. Hate is a strong word, and I don't like using it on anyone unless the person deserves it."

"But...doesn't he deserve it?" asked Violet, looking up at me.

I shrugged, releasing my lip. "I don't want to hate him...I think I might, maybe sometime later...but I don't hate him right now....I don't think the blow has fully hit me yet...when it does --- you know how I get....I'll probably loathe him to no end. But right now? No, I don't hate him. I'd rather him break up with me then be in a relationship with him when he doesn't want to be."

"But it doesn't make any sense," Marlene said, frowning. "You guys were having the time of your lives....and he just broke up with you."

"H-he...." I gulped. "He said.....t-that he....he just.....just didn't feel the same way anymore..." 

"Look on the bright side," said Alice, attempting to lighten the mood. "You don't have to try to fix his hair anymore!"

We all laughed at that.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," I mused, grinning from ear to ear. "Thank you, Allie. You're the best. All of you. And I honestly have no clue what I would do without you, Vi." I looked down at my best friend, who was grinning widely up at me. 

"You'd probably stay in bed all day and get really fat," she said, scratching her chin in mock thought.

I backhanded her arm. "Rude," I said playfully, rolling my blue eyes. 

"Am not!" She said, scoffing dramatically. 

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Are to!"

"Are to!"

"Damn it, reverse psychology is a bust!" said Violet, making me giggle.

"It is indeed," said Lily, smirking. 

"Now, let's play a game!" said Alice, clapping her hands excitedly. 

"How about truth or dare?" Marlene suggested.

"Truth or dare is so _amateur,"_ I said with scoff and then grinned. "Let's do it!"

"I can't even believe that just happened," said Lily with a shake of her head. 

"Okay, Vi, you first," Marlene said.

"Alright," Violet said, sitting up. "Alice, truth or dare?"

"Truth," said Alice."

"Who do you like?" asked Violet, smirking mischievously. 

"Uhh...." Alice sweared after the words left her mouth. "Don't make fun of me, okay?"

"We won't," said Lily, smiling at her friend.

"Okay....so...I sort of like Frank.." said Alice quietly.

I squealed. "Yes, yes, yes! I knew it!"

"Goooo FRALICE!!" Violet and I shrieked in unison. I pumped my fist in the air, making everyone laugh. 

"Alice, your go," said Lily, grinning.

"Marlene, truth or dare?" 

"Dare," said Marlene.

"I dare you to run into the common room and yell, 'I'm a monkey!' on the top of your lungs," said Alice, grinning.

Marlene smirked. "Alright, bet," she said, standing up and dashing out of the dorm. The distinct yell of, "I'M A MONKEY! I'M A MONKEY!!" was heard. 

"I can't believe she actually did that!" I said, burying my head in Lily's shoulder to stifle my laughter.

"I did it!" Marlene announced, stepping into the dorm. "I'm a motherfucking monkey, bitches!"

* * *

[ɪɴᴅɪɢᴏ ꜱᴛᴀʀ](https://data.whicdn.com/images/313569281/original.gif) | [ᴠɪᴏʟᴇᴛ ᴍɪᴛᴄʜᴇʟʟ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b3/84/b4/b384b48846d09c3272d7d101e236db83.gif) | [ʟɪʟʏ ᴇᴠᴀɴꜱ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/47/b3/b5/47b3b512e8f94ccf5ba8236f93b6f892.gif) | [ᴍᴀʀʟᴇɴᴇ ᴍᴄᴋɪɴɴᴏɴ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/89/5a/88/895a8821d6f12c63d84caa0f2a46a9f6.gif)| [ᴀʟɪᴄᴇ ꜰᴏʀᴛᴇꜱᴄᴜᴇ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/08/0c/fd/080cfdd545e44fcd07400ed64341601b.gif)  
[ᴊᴀᴍᴇꜱ ᴘᴏᴛᴛᴇʀ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e3/69/85/e369859898b5680308af5cd34b258188.gif) | [ꜱɪʀɪᴜꜱ ʙʟᴀᴄᴋ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/70/e4/6d/70e46db620d7d97fc1fc09ccb92baaae.gif) | [ʀᴇᴍᴜꜱ ʟᴜᴘɪɴ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f4/86/f8/f486f87045f2d55d824ac9e6d5e2d6d2.gif) | [ᴘᴇᴛᴇʀ ᴘᴇᴛᴛɪɢʀᴇᴡ](https://i.gifer.com/CpXz.gif)


	2. 𝕾𝖙𝖊𝖕 2; GO SKINNY DIPPING

##  **𝕾𝖙𝖊𝖕 2;**[ **GO SKINNY DIPPING**](https://thumbs.gfycat.com/CircularScarceBarasingha-small.gif)

* * *

We played truth or dare for hours. No one got bored of it. Alice screamed, "HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!!" out of the window. Marlene smoked three cigarettes at once. Violet walked around the Great Hall wearing bright purple tights, a hot pink unitard, a neon green sweatband and huge, black glasses that made her look like a bug. Lily used a spell that made her a blonde and she has to keep it blonde until 10pm. Marlene admitted that she's bi, and we love her for it. I was dared to _Accio_ my broom and then fly over the turrets ( I did ). Alice cut her hair. Violet dyed the tips of _her_ hair a violet color. 

How ironic.

It was around midnight now. Lily's hair was back to being red red and everyone was wearing comfy clothes. I was wearing a pair of black sweatpants ( that I may or may not have snagged from Peter when James and I were dating ) and a _very_ cropped dark blue cami top. Violet opted out with an oversized black hoodie with short grey cotton shorts. Marlene was wearing a fitted dark red cropped tank top with black booty shorts. Lily was wearing a light blue hoodie ( that she stole from me, might I add ) and a pair of black flannel pants. Alice was wearing a fuzzy pair of black pants and a fitted floral pajama shirt. 

"Alright," I said, flicking a stubby cigarette out of the window. I closed my eyes and took in the warm breeze. "I wanna go skinny dipping."

"Oooh yes!" Violet said, clapping her hands.

"I'm in!" said Marlene.

"What? No!" said Lily, jumping up from where she was snacking on salt and vinegar chips.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Alice agreed.

I jutted out my bottom lip and batted my lashes. "Please, Lily? I need to get my mind off of..." I sniffled theatrically. "Potter."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! We'll go! Come on, grab your towels!" Lily agreed quickly, being the extremely gullible person, picking up a fluffy white towels for everyone. 

"Okay, we have to be _very_ quiet," I whispered as we each slipped out of our dorm. "We _cannot_ get caught. Especially by Filch. That would be very awkward."

"Yes, it would be really awkward. It would be better if we had a handsome caretaker," said Violet very seriously as we tiptoed down the stairs. 

"As soon as we get out of the common room, run for the Black Lake," said Marlene. 

"Got it," I whispered back. 

"What are you girls doing out this late?" The Fat Lady said groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing, Miss," said Alice. "We....uh...have to speak to Professor Mcgonagall."

"Oh, yes, go on. Don't w---wake ---wake me up again soon..." she said, yawning widely.

"Ready?" whispered Lily.

"Ready," we all whispered back.

Marlene grinned. "Run!" she whispered shouted and we dashed down the moving stairs. We were all wearing socks, thank GOD, so our feet hitting the ground didn't make much noise. When we got to the Black Lake, I doubled over, panting loudly, and somewhat dramatically. 

"Let's do this!" Violet whooped, yanking off her hoodie. I pulled off my tank top and my sweatpants, leaving me only in my undergarments. I took those off, too, and then jumped into the water. It was cold, yet warm and somewhat comforting. I didn't even care about what lie under the inky water. I just splashed Violet. 

"Oi!" shouted Violet, splashing me back. 

"Shush!" scolded Lily. "Keep it down!"

"Yes, _mum_ ," I joked, grinning.

Lily stuck her tongue out at me. "Be a good girl, _daughter_."

**REMUS**

**___**

James wouldn't stop ranting about Indi. He's pissed. He's pissed that Indi is pregnant with a baby that's not even his. But honestly, she's probably not. 

"I cannot believe her! She's such a....such a....Padfoot, help me out here!" James yelled.

"She's such an angel!" Sirius supplied, grinning.

James threw a pillow at him. "She's a bitch!"

"No, she's not," said Peter, frowning. "She's _nice_."

"She's pregnant and it's not my kid!" James exploded.

"You broke up with her!" said Sirius.

We all fell silent.

"Fuck you," grumbled James.

We fell into a _comfortable_ silence.

"Shit," Peter cussed quietly from his bed.

"What?" I whispered, leaning over to see what he was looking at.

It was our map.

The Marauder's Map.

"Look," he said, pointing his finger to the Black Lake, where five girls were. Indigo Star, Violet Mitchell, Lily Evans, Alice Fortescue, and Marlene Mckinnon. 

"What is it?" Padfoot asked, looking over my shoulder. "What are the girls doing out?"

Peter shrugged. "Swimming, probably."

"What are you all looking at?" asked James, his hazel eyes narrowed.

"Nothing!" Peter said quickly.

"Give me that," he said, holding his hand out for the map.

"No way!" Sirius said, snatching the map from Peter and dashing to the other side of the room. 

"Sirius! Get back here!" James practically shrieked. 

"Never!" Sirius said, a smirk on his face. 

"Stop yelling!" I shouted, shaking my head. They all turned to look at me. "Indi's out by the lake with the girls."

"The girls? As in who?" asked James, his lips pursed in a way that Minnie would be proud of --- he was probably trying to mock her, to be honest. 

"As in _the girls,_ " I repeated.

"Evans, Mitchell, Fortescue, and Mckinnon," said Sirius, listing off the names on his fingers.

"Lily, Violet, Alice, and Marlene," Peter said unnecessarily, shrugging.

"What are _they_ doing in the Black Lake at midnight?" James said in an accusatory tone, frowning at the map that he snatched from Sirius' clutches. 

"Let's go swimming with them!" said Sirius enthusiastically, bounding towards the door. 

"What? No!" said James. 

"I'm going with him," said Remus. "Otherwise, he'll do something extremely stupid and somehow get Marlene drunk --- like he always does --- and lead her into a broom cupboard."

James glared at me. "You're supposed to be taking my side, Moony! Not his!"

"Oh, I'm going to go, too," said Peter, biting his bottom with uncertainty.

"I am _not_ going," said James finally, holding his hands up and backing away, as if we were going to drag him with us. 

"Alright," I said with a shrug, opening the door to our dorm. Sirius exited first, and then Peter, and then me. We were almost to the stairs when we heard James whining.

"Oh, come on! You guys are actually going? Ugh, you idiots!" James closed the door behind us as we continued walking.

"Hurry up, slowpokes!" Sirius called, his voice a whisper yell. Peter was holding the map, following closely behind him. By the time we reached outside, faint voices were heard.

"Nice tits!" That was Marlene.

"Thanks!" that was Alice. 

Someone burst out laughing --- that was Violet.

We inched closer to the lake.

"Okay...maybe...just maybe....we could eavesdrop?" said Sirius hopefully --- and very quietly. I could barely hear him. 

"I suppose," I said after two beats of silence.

**INDIGO**

**___**

"I'm so hungry!" I wailed, splashing water. 

"Alright, who peed?" Alice said, her eyes roving over each of us.

"Probably the giant squid," suggested Marlene, shrugging. "Because I didn't pee."

Lily scoffed and rolled her eyes, making me grin. 

"Don't be assumptive, Lils!" I said with a tut.

"The water is warm..." said Violet.

"That's just because we've been in for a while," I said. "We've gotten used to it."

"We've been here, for like, ever!" said Alice dramatically.

"You know, if Sirius was here, he'd probably have cigarette," said Violet. "I want a cigarette."

"Same girl," said Marlene.

"I have cigarettes. In my pants. Hold on, I'll go get them," I said, swimming over to the shore. I climb out, shaking out my wet hair and leaning down, picking up my sweatpants and pulling the cigs and the lighter out of it. "I got it!" I said, pulling out three cigarettes and the pink lighter, then swiftly walking back into the water. "If you drop any in the water, I swear to Merlin, Violet Vinita Mitchell, I will eat you alive and feel no remorse." 

I swear that I heard a snort from off in the distance, but it must've been nothing.

I lit my cigarette first, and then handed it to Vi, who then passed it to Marlene, who tossed it back to me and I held it in the same hand that I held my cigarette in.

"Who thought it was a good idea to go skinny-dipping again?" Alice asked, frowning at the cigarette in Marlene's hand.

"Uh, you," said Lily, jabbing a finger in her direction.

"Oh, right," said Alice with a giggle.

I sucked in a slow breath from the cigarette and then let it out.

The puff of smoke was sort of mesmerizing.

I remember in the fourth year when I would burn Sirius' cigarettes in the fire in the common room. He would always be so pissed, but he couldn't stay mad at me forever. I ~~am~~ was his little sister, even though we are the same age.

I remember in third year when Violet and I would steal Remus' notes and then draw dogs in the corners of his paper, just to make him mad (he hated when his notes were dirty. He liked them clean, without anything extra anywhere).

I remember when Sirius, Peter, Remus and I drew on ~~James'~~ Potter's face while he was sleeping.

I remember when Violet and I lured Slughorn out of the classroom with cupcakes so Sirius could announce a party in the Gryffindor common room. 

"Indi?" said Violet, taking the now stubby cigarette from my hand.

"Wha---oh, sorry," I said. I didn't notice that I was being quiet.

"Let's head back, yeah?" Violet suggested, moving over to the shore.

"Yeah, let's head back," said Marlene, grinning from ear to ear as she flicked her dead cigarette into the water. I nodded, dunking my head underwater quickly then getting out of the water. I dried myself off quickly and clipped on my bra, then sliding on my comfy sweatpants. Lily held the towels, while I fumbled with my shirt as we walked in silence.

"Lils --- ow! Was that a tree?" I bumped into something very hard.

It was dead silent.

"Oh, for fucks sake!" I said, pulling my wand out of my pant's pocket. "Err...what's that spell again? Oh, right, _Lumos!_ " A ball of light appeared on the tip of my wand, revealing the three boys that were standing there. WHAT? HOW DARE THEY? 

"What the bloody hell?" Marlene said, her jaw dropping as she pulled her tank top on --- she didn't have a bra on. Wow, that's awkward. 

"What the actual fuck are you guys doing out here?" I asked. Why was my voice so high? URGH! STUPID EMOTIONS! I SHOULDN'T BE EMBARRASSED!

"What are _you guys_ doing skinny dipping at one in the morning?" said Sirius, childishly putting one hand on his hip and then wagging a finger in my direction.

"None of your business," said Lily.

"I believe it is my business, actually," said Remus. "Prefect."

"Lily's a prefect, too," said Alice.

"Yeah, but she's participating in the rule-breaking," said Sirius.

Violet and I snorted derisively in unison. "That was the most idiotic thing you could've said," said Violet coldly.

"Remus _watches_ AND _participates_ in the rule-breaking, you idiot," I said as Violet grabbed my hand and pulled me along, leaving Lily, Alice, and Marlene behind.

* * *

[ɪɴᴅɪɢᴏ ꜱᴛᴀʀ](https://data.whicdn.com/images/313569281/original.gif) | [ᴠɪᴏʟᴇᴛ ᴍɪᴛᴄʜᴇʟʟ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b3/84/b4/b384b48846d09c3272d7d101e236db83.gif) | [ʟɪʟʏ ᴇᴠᴀɴꜱ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/47/b3/b5/47b3b512e8f94ccf5ba8236f93b6f892.gif) | [ᴍᴀʀʟᴇɴᴇ ᴍᴄᴋɪɴɴᴏɴ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/89/5a/88/895a8821d6f12c63d84caa0f2a46a9f6.gif)| [ᴀʟɪᴄᴇ ꜰᴏʀᴛᴇꜱᴄᴜᴇ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/08/0c/fd/080cfdd545e44fcd07400ed64341601b.gif)  
[ᴊᴀᴍᴇꜱ ᴘᴏᴛᴛᴇʀ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e3/69/85/e369859898b5680308af5cd34b258188.gif) | [ꜱɪʀɪᴜꜱ ʙʟᴀᴄᴋ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/70/e4/6d/70e46db620d7d97fc1fc09ccb92baaae.gif) | [ʀᴇᴍᴜꜱ ʟᴜᴘɪɴ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f4/86/f8/f486f87045f2d55d824ac9e6d5e2d6d2.gif) | [ᴘᴇᴛᴇʀ ᴘᴇᴛᴛɪɢʀᴇᴡ](https://i.gifer.com/CpXz.gif)


	3. 𝕾𝖙𝖊𝖕 3;  BE EXTREMELY CONFIDENT

##  **𝕾𝖙𝖊𝖕 3;[BE EXTREMELY CONFIDENT](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d7/e4/3f/d7e43f4bdc2ad283e29ede7696d91fe0.gif)**

* * *

Violet and I were best friends. Sure, Marlene, Alice, and Lily were all my friends, but Violet was my best friend. She helped me get out of rough spots and stopped me from lunging on half of the Slytherins (If it weren't for her, half of the population of snakes would be dead).

When ~~James~~ Potter broke up with me, she sat on my four-poster bed and closed the curtains around it, wrapped her arms around me, and let my cry into her shoulder for hours. For hours and hours.

For a week we skipped classes and sat on my bed together, eating ice cream and crisps, while I vented to her on my problems and she told me her own. Then she told me I _had_ to go to classes.

That's when she told Mcgonagall that I was pregnant.

I said that I wouldn't leave my dorm and go to classes until the rumors were gone, so, Violet being the best friend ever, stood in front of the Great Hall (right in front of Dumbledore) and screamed into a megaphone (that she got the house elves to give her) that if anybody said a word about me being pregnant she'd gut them alive and feed them to me.

The rumors died down after another week of me staying in my dorm, and I was ready.

I was ready to face the motherfucker called reality.

Violet woke me up early in the morning ( I didn't object ) and sat me down in a chair and did my makeup ( an eyeshadow that was a tone darker than my skin and my regular thick wing of eyeliner and a little bit of lip gloss ). She curled my blonde hair and styled my uniform perfectly.

My skirt stopped two inches under mid thigh, though it was supposed to stop above your knees. Two buttons were undone on my shirt, the sleeves were rolled up elegantly to my elbows, my tie was slightly loose around my neck, and my Gryffindor robes were folded into a square and tucked into my bag. 

"You look brilliant!" said Marlene upon walking out of the bathroom that morning.

I flipped my hair off of my shoulder and scoffed. "As I should," I said jokingly, picking up a pair of red retro sunglasses and slipping them up my nose. Violet was wearing the same pair, matching with me. We both mocked tipping a hat and then grinned, walking out of our dorm side by side. 

"Where are my boys?" I yelled into the common room. Fabian and Gideon Prewett grinned from the couch, bounding over to me. Gideon wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"About time you've got out of that hellhole," he said with a little laugh.

"'Tis indeed, I agree," I said with a grin. "Shall we go down to the Great Hall?"

"We shall," said Fabian, placing his arm around Vi's shoulders. We made our way out of the common room, talking loudly and laughing like idiots.

When we entered the Great Hall, I paid no mind to the eyes that were on me and plopped down into a seat beside Lily, and then stacked my plate with french toast.

"Good morning," I said with a bright grin.

Lily turned to me, her eyebrows raised. "Got out of your little hole?"

I scoffed, elbowing Lily and pouring syrup all over my toast. 

"Yes," I said haughtily, sticking my nose up in the air.

Lily snorted, shaking her head. "Only you, Indi, only you."

I scoffed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Lily giggled. "It _means_ that you are the only person on earth that would stay in their dorm for two weeks eating ice cream and crisps, then tell their best friend to tell their Transfiguration teacher that you're pregnant, than stay another week so the rumors die down, and then waltz into the Great Hall with your sunglasses ---- which by the way are brilliant ---- and act like nothing happened!"

I shrugged, cutting my toast into rectangles. "I got hungry."

"Good morning ladies," said Sirius, sliding into the seat across from us.

I looked up at him. "What's so good about it?" I said, my mood changing instantly.

Sirius shrugged. "Dunno."

"What do you want?" asked Violet coldly.

"Dude, chill out," said Remus, sitting down next to Sirius.

"Don't _dude_ me," said Violet, her eyes narrowed. 

"Then chill!"

"I will not chill---"

"Shut up, Mitchell---"

"Ladies, ladies," I said, tipping my sunglasses down. "Calm down," I said with a smirk. "No need to sissy fight."

Remus looked at me in disbelief.

"Now," I said, putting down my fork, "is there something you need?"

Sirius raised his eyebrows and whispered to Remus, "How is she being so cool with this?"

"Well?" they didn't answer. With an eyebrow raise, I continued to eat my food. The two boys didn't say anything the entire time, gaping at me. Then, I stood, swung my bag over my shoulder. "See you around," I said to Lily, Alice, and Marlene, and Violet and I exited the Great Hall.

"Peter and James weren't with them," noted Violet as we walked down the halls to the Potions classroom. 

I shrugged. "Nice," I said. "Still avoiding him, though."

Violet shook her head. "He didn't deserve you."

I didn't say anything. "Right . . ."

Violet nudged me with her elbow. "He. Didn't. Deserve. _You_. Not the other way around."

I leaned my head on her shoulder. "You're an amazing friend, you know that?"

"I've been told," said Violet with a grin.

I scoffed jokingly, nudging her in the ribs. "So humble, dear Violet. So, very, humble."

"I know."

When I entered the classroom, it felt as though everyone was looking at me.

My eyes to see if I was crying.

My legs to see if they were wobbling.

My cheeks to see if they were stained.

My hair to see if it was messy and unbrushed.

My wrists to see if I let the pain get to me. 

I brushed it off.

I held my head high and walked over to my usual seat where . . 

Oh no.

This bitch did NOT.

"Excuse me," I said, my arms crossed over my chest. Romy Vane looked up at me. She was sitting in _my_ seat.

"Yes?" she said, her eyebrows raised. 

"Get up," I said easily.

"No," she said. "I got here first."

I laughed derisively. "Listen here, bitch. That is my seat. I give zero fucks if you stepped into this classroom first. If you don't get up _now_ , I will drag you out of that seat by your hair." Romy sent me a scathing look, scoffing and then moving over to the other side of the room.

I plopped down in my seat, Violet sitting beside me. She fist bumped me under the table as good ol' Sluggy walked through the door.

I frowned. 

I hate Potions.

It's too exact for me and fumbly ass hands.

The Marauders didn't come to that class (thank Merlin) and it was overall peaceful. In fact, I didn't see them in the rest of the classes . . . They're probably planning something stupid.

Again.

I used to help Sirius scheme. 

Not so much ~~James~~ Potter. 

It was a joke in the group that I was secretly dating Sirius while I dated James.

I obviously didn't, but it was funny anyway.

"I'm hungry," I stated for the millionth time that day.

"You're ALWAYS hungry!" said Violet, throwing her head back and accidentally hitting her headboard. 

She cursed loudly.

"Am not!" I said with a scoff. " _You're_ just never hungry!"

"We're opposites!"

"No, we're not!"

"Oh, yes!"

"We're skinny legends!" we yelled on the top of our lungs, throwing our hands in the air. 

"Get the radio!" said Violet and I nodded, leaning under my bed and pulling out the radio. "What's on?"

I flipped on the radio and turned up the volume.

We danced around for forever, using the spell, " _Sorounus,"_ to boost the volume 

"Now it's three in the morning!!!!" Violet said loudly, standing on a chair, using a hair brush as a microphone.

"And I'm tryna change your mind!" I sang. Clout glasses were obscuring our view, our hair tied up in messy buns, and we were wearing shorts and tank tops that were bright colors --- black shorts and a bright blue shirt for me, and Violet wore grey shorts and a bright purple shirt.

"Left you multiple missed calls and to my message you reply---!!!"

"WHY'D YOU ONLY CALL ME WHEN YOU'RE HIGH?!"

"HIGH, WHY'D YOU ONLY CALL ME WHEN YOU'RE HIGH?!?" 

We both burst out laughing, falling on top of each other and rolling around in balls on the floor.

"Okay," said Violet once we recollected our breath. "You know what we need to do now?"

"What?" I said, grinning.

"We need to cannonball into the Black Lake!" said Violet enthusiastically.

"Dude, there's going to be, like, a million people there!" I said, though I was slipping on a dark blue bikini anyways. 

"I know!" she said, putting on her own. We wrapped ourselves in robes, and then ran out of our dorm, laughing. By the time we reached the Black Lake, I realized that their actually was a lot of people there. Lily and Alice were sitting underneath a tree just by the lake, Marlene and Fabian were snogging against a beech tree, and there were Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, and Ravenclaws in all years scattered all over near the Black Lake.

Violet and I exchanged grins, moving onto the sand and dropping our robes. I took off my sunglasses and dropped them on my Gryffindor robes, and then started to climb the stairs to the dock. 

The dock was extremely tall --- at least ten feet up in the air. 

"VIOLET! INDIGO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Lily shrieked upon noticing us. "I'LL TELL MCGONAGALL!!"

I stuck the middle finger up in her direction. 

"Ready, Vi?" I said, grinning to her.

It was a wonder how silent the clearing near the Black Lake got.

"VIOLET MITCHELL AND INDIGO STAR! GET _DOWN_ FROM THERE!!" Professor Mcgonagall screamed on the top of her lungs.

"I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE, PROFESSOR!" I called back, grabbing Violet's hand. 

"DON'T---"

"CANNONBALL BITCHES!" Violet shouted.

We hit the water.

I beamed at Violet as we popped back up to the surface.

Quickly, we swam to shore. 

Slipping my sunglasses on and wrapping myself with robes, I smiled happily at Mcgonagall, whose lips were twitching up in the corner.

"I'm giving you a warning," she said, raising a finger at us threateningly.

"Thanks, Min," I said, winking cheekily as she walked back into the school. 

"INDIGO STAR!!" Lily shouted, stomping up to us. "What were you _thinking_?! You could have _died_!"

"Could not have!" said Violet, sticking her tongue out childishly.

"It's water, Lils. We couldn't have _died_ ," I said with a scoff, shaking out my wet hair. "If anything, you wouldn't see us again because we'd be having a tropical party with the giant squid."

Violet grinned and Lily, who seemed to be forcing a smiling off of her face.

"Now," I said, clapping my hands together. "As _much_ as I would _love_ to stand here in chat only wearing a bikini, I'd rather be in my dorm. Eating crisps and blasting Arctic Monkeys on full volume."

"Good day," said Violet, tipping an imaginary hat as we disappeared back into the castle.

It was okay.

I wasn't crying.

I wasn't wallowing.

I wasn't _hurting_.

Hear that, James Potter?

I'M FINE!

## 𝐀𝐔𝐓𝐇𝐎𝐑'𝐒 𝐍𝐎𝐓𝐄

helllloooo! bella here! if you are reading this chapter, i want to thank you so much! i don't even know when i did publish this, but it wasn't too long ago and i already have 200 reads! don't forget to tell me what you think in the discussion, and feel free to follow and chat with me anytime! suggestions for upcoming chapters are certainly welcome! 

\------- bella

* * *

[ɪɴᴅɪɢᴏ ꜱᴛᴀʀ](https://data.whicdn.com/images/313569281/original.gif) | [ᴠɪᴏʟᴇᴛ ᴍɪᴛᴄʜᴇʟʟ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b3/84/b4/b384b48846d09c3272d7d101e236db83.gif) | [ʟɪʟʏ ᴇᴠᴀɴꜱ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/47/b3/b5/47b3b512e8f94ccf5ba8236f93b6f892.gif) | [ᴍᴀʀʟᴇɴᴇ ᴍᴄᴋɪɴɴᴏɴ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/89/5a/88/895a8821d6f12c63d84caa0f2a46a9f6.gif)| [ᴀʟɪᴄᴇ ꜰᴏʀᴛᴇꜱᴄᴜᴇ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/08/0c/fd/080cfdd545e44fcd07400ed64341601b.gif)  
[ᴊᴀᴍᴇꜱ ᴘᴏᴛᴛᴇʀ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e3/69/85/e369859898b5680308af5cd34b258188.gif) | [ꜱɪʀɪᴜꜱ ʙʟᴀᴄᴋ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/70/e4/6d/70e46db620d7d97fc1fc09ccb92baaae.gif) | [ʀᴇᴍᴜꜱ ʟᴜᴘɪɴ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f4/86/f8/f486f87045f2d55d824ac9e6d5e2d6d2.gif) | [ᴘᴇᴛᴇʀ ᴘᴇᴛᴛɪɢʀᴇᴡ](https://i.gifer.com/CpXz.gif)


	4. 𝕾𝖙𝖊𝖕 4; EAVESDROP ON YOUR BEST FRIENDS

##  **𝕾𝖙𝖊𝖕 4;[EAVESDROP ON YOUR BEST FRIENDS ](https://i.gifer.com/Sqxh.gif)**

* * *

My day couldn't be going any better. I skipped lessons today because, why not, and I was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with a cigarette lodged between my lips, leaning out of an open window and watching as students walked along the grass. Some girls were gossiping, so I heard some juicy pieces of gossip. School was over, though. All classes were done for the day, which I spent painting my nails a shiny black and experimenting with all sorts of makeup. I ended up wiping it all off in the end.

"Boo!" 

I shrieked, pulling the cigarette out of my mouth and waving it around aimlessly.

"Flameboy! Redhead! You idiots!" I said, practically throwing the cigarette out of the window and glaring at them. "So _rude_! How dare you sneak up on me! That is so mean!"

"Apologies," said Fabian, aka Flameboy. 

"Never meant to hurt anyone," said Gideon, aka Redhead. 

"You hurt me," I said while I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Precisely why I said anyone," said Gideon.

"You're no one," said Fabian.

I scoffed, smacking him on his arm. 

"How rude!" I said again, peering out of the window.

"Soo..." said Fabian.

"Whatcha doing?" said Gideon.

I shrugged. "Nothing much, boys," I said. "Just looking out of the window, as you can see."

Fabian snorted, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "You okay?"

"After Potter and all," said Gideon, waving a hand around.

I smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine," I said, leaning my head on Fabian's shoulder. "He's a git, anyways, you know?" 

"Yeah," said Gideon, puffing out his chest. "He's a scrawny git!"

I giggled, rolling my eyes. "You guys have something in common, then."

Fabian and Gideon gasped. "How rude!"

"Don't mock me!" I said, smacking him on the arm.

"Too late, darling," said Fabian with a wink that I scoffed at.

"It's been, what, two days since your breakup with Talitha Higgins and you're already flirting with your best girl friend?" I said, a sneaky grin on my face as I looked at the red head boy.

Fabian only waved it off dismissively. "Pish posh, Indi!"

"Yes, absolute pish!" said Gideon with a grin that was identical to Fabian's.

"You guys are such idiot!" I said, louder than I intended, pulling a cigarette out of a pack that was in my pocket.

"It's been, what, five minutes since you smoked a cigarette and you're already smoking another one?" Fabian mocked me as I lit the cigarette and leaned out of the window. 

"Pish posh, Fab!" I said, waving a hand as he did only moments ago. "Ooh, Ravenclaw Quidditch practice," I said. "Wanna head out and watch?"

"Nope," said Fabian. "Because Ravenclaw isn't practicing. James booked the pitch and he's going to kick them off."

"Oh, so he's James now?" said Gideon, smacking his brother on the back of the head.

"Ouch!"

"She's clearly sensitive about it!" Gideon said, and I pretended not to hear.

It's so annoying.

It's like people think that I'm an antique.

They don't even mention the Marauders when I'm around.

Nobody ever says ~~'James'~~ 'Potter' around me ever.

It's like they're afraid I'll break.

I know that I won't. I'm stronger than that. I'm completely over it, honestly. I think, anyways.

I don't even hate him!

They can talk about him all they want!

They can be all matey with him!

They can have tea with him!

And when I don't burst out into tears or show any sign of weakness when the Marauders **_(_** always not including ~~James~~ Potter for some reason **_)_** walk past, they're shocked!

Do you they seriously think that I'm going to burst into tears at the sight of my FORMER friends? The friends of my EX-boyfriend? How weak do they think I am?

It's so rude!

I'm not going to crumble into a fucking ball because three idiots walk past my group of friends!

Violet doesn't seem to think that, gladly.

Well, she doesn't seem. I have no clue if she's hiding her doubts so I don't hate her.

I wouldn't hate her either way, come to think of it.

She's my best friend.

It's, like, against the law to hate her. 

Is it?

Hm.

It could be.

It would be weird if it wasn't.

And wow, this is so off track but I haven't really seen ~~James~~ Potter with the Marauders whenever I'm around.

Maybe my friends tell him to piss off.

Who knows.

I actually haven't seen him at all.

Wow.

Oh, now I remember! 

He told me before we broke up that he was going to be staying with his mum because his grandma was very ill. 

He broke up with me the day before he left for his house.

That's sort of weird, hm?

Kind of annoying, too.

I didn't really think about it that way, to be honest.

Well, he broke up with me because he didn't fancy me anymore.

He's such a jerk.

I ~~hat--~~ dislike him a lot.

Maybe it's for the better.

Maybe I didn't deserve him.

He's so kind, so sweet, such a softie.

And me?

I'm a bitch.

I'm a liar.

A fool.

A cruel, cold-hearted bitch.

We don't mix.

I'm evil.

He's good.

Maybe I'm reading into this too much.

GOD, THINKING IS ANNOYING!

MERLIN, SAVE ME AND MY TROUBLED MIND!!

And well, I think Lily might be starting to fancy him. 

What a bitch.

She's always giggling at night when she and Marlene are talking and I'm no deaf person, so I've heard 'Potter' several times. 

No, she's not a bitch.

She's free to like whoever she wants.

And ~~James~~ Potter can date whoever he wants.

If he wants to snog one of my best friends, he can.

I don't care.

She's better for him.

She deserves him.

I don't.

He doesn't deserve me, Violet was right.

He deserves someone better. 

And come to think of it, I was a horrible girlfriend.

I always flirted with Sirius . . . it was a joke, he always said. And I said that too and we always laughed about it . . but . . I'm so horrible!

_You are_.

What?

Who the fuck are you? 

_You're horrible_.

Are you my conscience? 

Who are you?

_I am you_.

"Indi! Indi! Earth to Indi?! Indi! INDI! HELLO? Are you on Earth?" Fabian waved his hand in front of my face. I blinked twice.

"Yeah, sorry," I said, smiling at them. "Dozed off for a moment."

"A moment?" said Gideon incredulously. 

"You've been staring into space for, like, 6 hours!" said Fabian.

Gideon scoffed. "Not, 'Like, 6 hours!' Only about 45 minutes!"

I smiled apologetically. "Sorry 'bout that," I said. "Just thinking."

"I bet," said Fabian. 

"Surprised your head hasn't exploded from all of the shit it takes in," said Gideon.

I rolled my eyes. 

"Such a git."

By the end of the night, we were sitting on the scarlet couches in the common room. My head was rested on Violet's shoulder, and I was very tired. The couch we were on was directly facing the fire. Fabian and Gideon were on either side of Mary, who was shaking her head continuously and scolding them. The couch they were on was sort of next to the fire and across from the couch that Lily, Marlene, and Alice sat on. Lily was leaning against Alice, who had gotten the left side of the couch, with her feet draped across Marlene's lap. Marlene was expertly painting her nails as the conversation grew on. 

"You tired?" asked Violet quietly, prodding me with her elbow. 

"Sort of," I said with a shrug. 

"Sort of you arse, Indigo Star," said Violet.

"Fine, yes, I'm tired," I said. 

Violet smiled at me and rubbed circles on my shoulder.

It was almost midnight, and the common room had cleared out now, except for the group of boys that were waiting in squashy arm chairs, staring at the portrait door every few seconds and then going back to their conversation. 

"Indi---oh, she's sleeping," said Lily.

I wasn't sleeping. 

My eyes were closed, though.

You're mistaken, Lils!

HA! I HAVE FOOLED YOU ALL! 

YOU COULD NEVER!

"She needs to," said Fabian. 

"I agree," said Gideon. "She looked mighty tired earlier."

"She was smoking cigarettes out of the window," said Fabian.

"She does that all of the time," said Violet, and I could tell in her tone that she was sort of annoyed. "She always smokes cigarettes."

"Yeah, but she barely sleeps," said Marlene.

"No, she sleeps," said Violet, sighing. "She sleeps a lot, actually."

"No, she really doesn't," Alice said quietly. "I woke up one time and she was sitting by the window seat staring out of the window. She had her arms wrapped around her knees and she was just completely silent . . . just staring out at the moon . . . it was a full moon, I believe. She seemed so dazed . . . and the eyebags under her eyes were prominent."

"She sleeps!" Violet snapped. "She sleeps all of the time and she smokes cigarettes all of the time! She always did!"

"She barely eats, Violet," said Mary. 

"She eats all of time! Stop acting like she's crazy! She's not crazy! She's fine! She's _normal_!" Violet almost shrieked. "Stop talking about her like she's not right here! Are you guys even her friends? Even if she didn't eat and smoked cigarettes too much and doesn't sleep, she has a reason to! She just went through a hard break up with the world's largest git!"

"Talking about Prongs, are you?" said Sirius. 

When was he there?

Like what the fuck?

"Mind your own business!" said Violet to him, her voice slightly loud. 

"Chill out," said Remus.

Why is _he_ there?

"Prongs is on his way," said Peter. 

Okay, what the actual fuck?

Violet laughed derisively. "Am I supposed to care? Your stupid friend broke her heart into a million pieces! They were having the fucking time of their lives at that party. They were dancing and drinking happily! They were just fine! They were happy! And then suddenly he decides that he doesn't fancy her anymore! He's a git! He's a stupid, idiot git! He crushed her! And you all are mad that she's acting normal? Do you want her to cry every second of the day and wallow in self-pity because some boy who can't even clean his glasses broke up with her?"

YES, VIOLET!

Go off, bestie!

You tell them!

"No, Violet--" said Lily.

"Of course we want her to be happy---" said Fabian and Gideon.

"We never said---" said Mary.

"She's sleeping, she can't hear---"

"You guys are stupid," said Sirius with a scoff. 

Everybody silenced.

"Sometimes I wonder if you idiots even know Indi at all," he said. "Not you, Mitchell. You know her. Indigo . . . she's weird. Any other girl would be sobbing in their bed right now if Prongs broke up with them. They'd stop going to classes all together. It would be the end of the world for them. She's not like that. If you were with her when she was with us, you'd know how she acts when she's around us. She acts the same when she's around Vi --- Mitchell, I mean. She doesn't know if she can trust you. That's her problem. She goes through enough already at home, if you guys didn't know. Clearly you didn't. She didn't tell Remus or Peter or Evans or Fabian any of this. She told me --- and Prongs knows, but we're not talking about him --- and Violet knows, but the point is---"

"And why in hell would she tell you?" said Violet scathingly. "You're just a stupid jerk who screws every girl in sight."

Sirius smirked. "I haven't screwed you--"

"Oh, shut up!" said Lily. "Get on with it!"

"Right, the point is she doesn't trust people easily. But she trusted Prongs. She trusted me. She trusted Mitchell. She doesn't---"

"Why doesn't she trust us?" Alice asked. 

"Shush, let him finish!" Marlene hissed quietly. I could barely hear her.

"She doesn't trust you. She doesn't know if you're going to go spread all of her secrets. She knew that Prongs wouldn't do that---"

"Fuck him," said Violet.

"Shush!" said Lily with a slight scoff. 

"Fine," Violet grumbled. 

Sirius sighed. "She knew that Prongs wouldn't leak her secrets, so she told him. He started to like her, rather than Evans, which, you know, that happened. They dated and that shit and then Prongs screwed it all up and broke up with her."

I squeezed my eyes tighter together, begging tears not to fall.

_You're not good enough._

Who are you?

_I said it before._

Well?

_I'm you. And I'm right. You aren't good enough._

I am good enough! I . . I . . . I'm . . 

_Not good enough._

A silvery laugh echoed throughout my head. 

Stop.

_No._

"---and she doesn't---"

He stopped.

The portrait door swung open.

"Prongs!" he said gleefully. 

My crowd was silent.

I was sure that Violet was glaring at him. 

I opened one eye slightly, seeing that Lily, Alice, Marlene, Mary, Fabian, Gideon, and Violet alike were silent, looking at Potter, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. I closed it quickly as Potter's eyes swept over the lot of us. 

"Oh --- is she sleeping?" he asked.

Violet scowled.

I could see through my squinted eyes. 

"I don't see why it matters to you," she said coldly. 

"I just ---- you know, wanted to know," he said uncertainly, scratching the back of his neck. 

"Why?" asked Violet. 

"Just . . . you know, never mind." 

"Great idea," said Lily brightly. 

I opened one eye that was hidden by the shadows. 

Lily was beaming.

"What's got you so happy?" Violet asked, voicing my thoughts as though she could read my mind. 

Lily's grin faded. "Uh . . . nothing . . ."

Marlene smirked at her, and Lily herself turned red. 

I yawned, deciding now would be a good time to wake up. 

"You guys are so loud," I said groggily, shifting to the opposite side which just happened to Fabian and leaning my head on his shoulder ---- well, it was more like his arm but . . .

"Damn idiots," Violet hissed. "She was sleeping, you stupid fuckers."

"Merlin, calm down!" said Peter, using gestures with his hand.

"Oh," I said, my voice confused. "You're here. Hi, Peter."

"Uh --- what --- oh, hi," Peter stammered, obviously shocked. My eyes were still closed. 

"Mm," I hummed. Then, rubbing my eyes, I stood at once. "Night," I said, not even looking at anybody and then walking up the stairs to my dorm.

_He doesn't miss you._

I know.

_Because you're useless._

I know.

_And everybody would be better without you._

. . . . . 

I know.

## 𝐀𝐔𝐓𝐇𝐎𝐑'𝐒 𝐍𝐎𝐓𝐄

hello fellow human beings on this planet. nice to see you all again. i'm so grateful for the feedback i'm getting on this story. the messages i have received are well appreciated! thank you all so much! i only published this last week and there are already 25 hearts on this book! trust me, i know that 25 isn't the greatest number you can get on hearts, but it's a good start! 

tell me, what do you think the little italic voice in indi's head is? let me know in the discussion . . . i mean, if you want. i don't really care if you do or don't but it's well appreciated, i suppose. i'm glad, actually, that people even bother to open this book. i for one can't stand when there are books that don't have more than fifty pages and i like reading it, and want to continue. 

this chapter is dedicated to [mia](https://www.quotev.com/pottershead), my amazing sister who i sort of hate at the moment but i won't cease to dedicate this to her.

* * *

[ɪɴᴅɪɢᴏ ꜱᴛᴀʀ](https://data.whicdn.com/images/313569281/original.gif) | [ᴠɪᴏʟᴇᴛ ᴍɪᴛᴄʜᴇʟʟ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b3/84/b4/b384b48846d09c3272d7d101e236db83.gif) | [ʟɪʟʏ ᴇᴠᴀɴꜱ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/47/b3/b5/47b3b512e8f94ccf5ba8236f93b6f892.gif) | [ᴍᴀʀʟᴇɴᴇ ᴍᴄᴋɪɴɴᴏɴ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/89/5a/88/895a8821d6f12c63d84caa0f2a46a9f6.gif)| [ᴀʟɪᴄᴇ ꜰᴏʀᴛᴇꜱᴄᴜᴇ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/08/0c/fd/080cfdd545e44fcd07400ed64341601b.gif)  
[ᴊᴀᴍᴇꜱ ᴘᴏᴛᴛᴇʀ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e3/69/85/e369859898b5680308af5cd34b258188.gif) | [ꜱɪʀɪᴜꜱ ʙʟᴀᴄᴋ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/70/e4/6d/70e46db620d7d97fc1fc09ccb92baaae.gif) | [ʀᴇᴍᴜꜱ ʟᴜᴘɪɴ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f4/86/f8/f486f87045f2d55d824ac9e6d5e2d6d2.gif) | [ᴘᴇᴛᴇʀ ᴘᴇᴛᴛɪɢʀᴇᴡ](https://i.gifer.com/CpXz.gif)


	5. 𝕾𝖙𝖊𝖕 5; TELL THE BITCH OFF

##  **𝕾𝖙𝖊𝖕 5;[TELL THE BITCH OFF](https://64.media.tumblr.com/52e43088e0c3360033cef28a9586281d/tumblr_nklv94Nz3z1qbcpzgo4_250.gifv)**

**3RD PERSON**

**___**

The news spread like wildfire around Hogwarts. It was common knowledge; ever since Tina Grint told her friends what she saw, her friends told their friends, who told their friends, who told their friends, who gossiped loudly about it at breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and it revolved from person to person: James Potter kissed Lily Evans. People supposed they were dating —— they had been seen talking and laughing between classes, holding hands in the courtyard, exchanging sneaky kisses on the cheek. 

The amount of people who loved the relationship was uncountable —— it was common knowledge, as well, that James Potter was _obsessed_ with Lily Evans before Indigo Star came to Hogwarts. He would ask her out in the middle of breakfast, or tell a speech during Potions. Heck, he even stopped hexing Severus Snape because he wanted her. There relationship was old —— it was original; it went way back.

But no one would forget that three months into their third year, a blonde girl with bright blue eyes and a beaming smile walked through the doors of the great hall, wearing jeans and a rock band T-shirt, shivering from head to toe. Her greeting words? "Get some fucking heat, you bozos."

It was a matter of days before Sirius Black sought to talk to the 'hot new girl' and nagged her. Indigo and Sirius never dated —— no, they never dated. Flirted, yes **_(_** Sirius flirted with _everyone **)**_ , but never dated. They never shagged up, only snogged once or twice, so —— strictly flirting.

They didn't fancy each other, no, and Indigo and Sirius were good friends —— but Indigo was the teasing type. She kissed him on the cheek —— to be fair, she kissed everybody on the cheek —— when she said goodbye, and whispered tauntingly in his ear, and he did the same back. But they didn't fancy each other —— it was just flirting for the _fun of it_.

It was plain, however, that in only one year, James Potter's devotion to Lily Evans diminished: he flirted shamelessly with Indigo, who often scoffed and punched him in the shoulder, and sent her a wink whenever she was in view. It was safe to say that Lily Evans was free —— though maybe she didn't want to be. Indigo and James started dating during the summer of 74' after sharing a kiss in the sunset **_(_** something that Indigo found extremely cliche after recounting the events with her all-time best friend, Violet Mitchell **_)_**.

There relationship was a relief —— the students of Hogwarts no longer had to deal with the long rants that Lily gifted James while people were trying to eat, or the somewhat well constructed Shakespeare speeches, or James shouting, "Go out with me, Evans?" every single time Lily exited her dorm, entered the courtyard, or left the class. 

Lily was glad that she was rid of James Potter, the messy-haired git with glasses that she now thought looked handsome on his perfectly constructed face. But, as time grew on, she was jealous.

Jealous of the way that he looked at Indigo —— it wasn't with obsession or deliriousness, it was adoration. And the guilt she felt for feeling it was unnerving; it grew a deep hole in the pit of her stomach and ate her alive when she slept at night.

She only told one person —— Marlene Mckinnon, one of her best friends and the expert on guys —— and girls. Marlene said, specifically, "Indi's dating James, Lily. You can't just randomly fancy him after he's moved on. But, I must say, that this is very cliche —— the hot, sexy guy loves the girl who doesn't love him, and then the mysterious new girl comes to school, steals the hot, sexy guy's heart, and the girl who _didn't_ love him, loves him after he moves onto someone else. And Lily? I support you completely in fancying Potter and all, but Indi's a good person, and she doesn't deserve to have her heart broken just because you suddenly decided that you like the guy who used to like you."

Lily _only_ told Marlene that she kissed James in the midst of a party, and that he kissed back. What she _didn't_ tell Marlene that the party that she kissed James at was the same party that Indigo Star and James Potter's relationship deflated. It was her fault, there was no way around it, and now, Lily was ruining ~~her friend's~~ Indigo's life further. 

The amount of people who hated the relationship was uncountable —— so many people loved Indigo and James' relationship. The leader of that group was Violet Mitchell. Violet was Indigo's best friend —— they were Violet and Indigo, Indigo and Violet, the Crayons, purple and blue —— and when she wasn't glaring at Lily or purposely shoving her in the halls, she was sitting on Indigo's bed, rubbing her back as Indigo sobbed into her shoulder. Fabian and Gideon Prewett purposefully played like shit during their Quidditch practices to rile James up. Violet, Fabian, and Gideon were all friends before Indigo came to Hogwarts, but when she did, the four just clicked and began hanging out, laughing like they'd known each other for thirty years. 

"Indi," said Violet softly, tilting her best friend's head up and wiping Indigo's tears with her thumb. "Indi, you've gotta come to class."

"How could he?" she sobbed, rubbing her face with her hands. "I-it's only been a month since we broke up and he's moved on!"

As the dorm room clicked open, a scowl found its way onto Violet's face. Without a second thought, she flicked her wand and the curtains to Indigo's bed shut. 

"Violet?" Marlene said, sighing. "Can you move those curtains?"

"No," said Violet coldly.

"Lily just wants to talk to her," said Marlene, running a hand through her hair and looking straight at the crimson red curtains, as though if she stared hard enough she would be able to see through it.

"Tell Lily to go suck a dick," Violet said scathingly. "Maybe Potter's considering now they're _dating_."

"Vi . . ." said Lily nervously.

"Mitchell to you, you backstabbing bitch," Violet spat, muttering a spell that cleaned Indigo's face completely. 

"I didn't backstab anyone!" Lily yelled, becoming frustrated quickly.

Indigo stood immediately, discarding the curtains and glaring fiercely at Lily.

"You didn't backstab _anyone_?" Indigo inquired softly. 

"No!" Lily shrieked, throwing her hands up in the air.

Indigo scowled. "Glad to know who I am to you!"

"Indigo——"

"Don't ' _Indigo_ ' me, Evans," said Indigo with a scoff. Then, as though nothing happened, she moved over to her closet and slipped a skirt up her legs. Once dressed, she swung her bag over her shoulder and motioned for Violet, who was grinning, to follow.

"That was badass," Violet whispered as they descended the stairs. 

"Flameboy! Redhead! Get your asses over here!" said Indigo, to which Fabian and Gideon dashed over, shoving each other and stumbling over their feet. 

"Hello darling Indigo," Fabian said with a cheerful grin. 

Indigo rolled her eyes. "How's Chloe? Y'know, your _girlfriend_?"

Fabian waved his hand dismissively. "She's probably in the bathroom or something."

"Waiting for you, more like it," Violet snorted. 

"Also, they're not even dating," Gideon said with a scoff.

" _Oh,_ so you're fuckbuddies then?" Violet inquired as Gideon wrapped an arm around her shoulders, Fabian doing the same to Indigo.

"Precisely," Fabian said poshly. "I would like to let you know, personally, that my shagging of other lovely females will in no way ruin our plans of a double wedding."

Indigo burst out laughing, her eyes crinkling in the corners.

Violet smiled at her friend. It seemed that Indigo barely laughed anymore.

Then, her smile faded when her eyes travelled over to the scarlet couches that were in front of the fire. 

Four eyes stared up at her —— or it seemed. They were really watching as Fabian and Gideon joked around, and Indigo laughed _happily_. 

"Indi and I are going to head down," said Violet after a moment of enjoying the sound of her best friend's angelic laugh.

"Got it," said Gideon as Indigo moved out of Fabian's reach and kissed him on the cheek, then, doing the same to his twin brother. 

"Bye, boys!" said Violet as the two girls began to walk off. 

"Toodles!" Indigo turned around for a moment, wiggling her fingers at the redheads, who were positively beaming at her. She wouldn't miss how Lily walked down the stairs from the girls' dormitories, her expression somber, but then, after spotting James Potter sitting on the couch staring up at her, not with the same obsessiveness he used to look at her with, or the adoration he stared at Indigo with, but with something that seemed like false love —— false _liking_ ——she smiled brightly.

As the day grew on, it was easy to say that Indigo was avoiding James Potter. She suggested to Violet that they skip classes for the morning, and Violet agreed, desperately wanting to skip the classes that they had —— History of Magic, then Potions, both classes that Violet either hated or was horrible at.

Then, lunch came around, and Violet left Indigo at the Black Lake skipping rocks. 

Not even thirty minutes passed and Violet was back, bearing a handful of bacon and a stack of toast.

"Thank you, thank you, Vi! Did I ever tell you that I love you?" Indigo said as she shoved toast into her mouth.

"Plenty of times, Indi," Violet mused. "It's quite a wonder that it most frequently comes after when I'm giving you food."

Indigo only offered her a grin, and the two ate in silence.

"Vi?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna head down to Transfiguration?" Indigo asked, wiping the crumbs off of her hands.

"Yep," Violet shouldered her bag and stood, brushing nonexistent dirt off of her skirt.

It was, once again, a comfortable silence as they walked back towards the castle. 

"Okay, you'll never guess what I saw yesterday," Violet said randomly.

"Oooh, is this some hot goss?" Indigo gushed dramatically, linking arms with Violet.

"Yes! Okay, so Mar —— Mckinnon, she's bi, right?" Indigo nodded. " _Well_ , let's just say that she seriously doesn't miss out for the sexual action."

"Oh, spill!"

"Fine!" Violet said, throwing her head back. "Marlene was in the common room with Tasha Banks kneeling down in front of her doing _you-know-what_ , and Matthew Flint snogging the life out of her." 

Indigo burst out laughing. "That's such a Marlene thing to do!"

"And——"

They both stopped in the middle of the hallway, spinning around on their heels to face where the sound of a cough came.

"May I recommend a cough drop, Lupin?" said Indigo smoothly, paying no mind to the fact that the rest of the Marauders plus Alice, Marlene, Mary, and Lily were behind him.

"Er —— Prongs —— James was wondering if he could have word?" Remus said not-so-smoothly.

"Tell'em to go ahead," Indigo said with a shrug of her dainty shoulders.

James gave a reassuring nod to Lily, who looked nervous, and then smiled sheepishly at Indigo, whose expression remained blank and unimpressed, both dark blonde eyebrows raised. 

"I —— I just wanted to know —— you know —— how —— how you're holding up," James said, his hazel eyes focusing on her face.

"Very smooth," Indigo noted. 

"Uh ——thanks?"

"You know," Indigo mused, "when I first met you, I thought you were just like the other guys." Before he could interject, she continued. "That turned out to be so true, but I want you to know . . ." she stopped, inhaling sharply, and forcing a false smile onto her lips. "I'm happy for you. Glad you found another girl to fuck with. Maybe you, Black, and your new _girlfriend_ could have a threesome —— Merlin knows Lily needs to experience."

The tension was so thick, Sirius couldn't even joke to break the mood.

"Because, clearly, I wasn't good enough," Indigo then, smirking, looked into the guilty hazel eyes of James Potter. "Don't you think?"

"Uh, Indigo——"

"I mean, _obviously_ you do, because you're the one who broke up with _me_ ," she said, a light smirk still on her pale pink lips. "And honestly? I am happy for you. You and Evans _honestly_ deserve each other."

"Indigo——"

"Aw, no more pet names?" Indigo pouted. "I don't need your excuses, Potter. You have a girlfriend, I have a line of boys waiting for me fuck them, any other things you'd like to say?"

"Indigo —— look —— don't interrupt me —— I'm _sorry_ ," said James, sighing heavily and running a hand through his messy hair.

"You're under no obligation to apologize to me," said Indigo with a shrug. "Like I said, you're dating Evans, the girl that you pined after for three years. It was bound to happen." Indigo raised her eyebrows and added thoughtfully, "Don't know why I got my hopes up. It's obvious that you never fancied me."

"Look, that's not true——"

"And now you don't have to fake it," Indigo said, pretending he didn't say anything, "because Lily admitted that she liked you all along."

"Indi, I——"

"Indigo to you," she corrected, rolling her eyes.

"Let me talk!" James burst out, clenching his fists.

"No," Indigo retorted. "You don't get to talk. _You're_ the one who ended it, _you're_ the one who said you didn't fancy me anymore, it's _your_ fault."

"You're so annoying!" James yelled angrily.

"Thank you."

"Why can't you just listen?"

"You're not worth my time."

"God —— I hate you!" James said, and it had a greater impact on Indigo than she showed.

"You hate me? Well, okay. You can grab a chair, sit your lazy ass down and wait for me to give a fuck." With that, Indigo gave him one last irritatingly fake smile, and then strolled off towards the direction of her Transfiguration class. 

## AUTHOR'S NOTE:

hello! chapter out as promised. i have to go to bed so i'm writing this really quick so if anything's wrong in the typo sorry asdfakj. you guys are the best, thank you so much for the support! ily!

——————— bella.


End file.
